


Tales of the Kagema

by Kibounohane



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Edo Period, M/M, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Drugs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Edo, 1720A young, new Kagema apprentice is the rising star of the elite Kagemachaya Sakura teahouse in Central Edo. With a blossoming affection to his biggest rival, Ryosuke, what will become of him? A tale of young men and their hopes and dreams in unsure times.





	1. - 1 -

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best do describe it historically accurate after doing some research but twisted it for my convenience so bear with me ;) Also keep in mind that this is a fictional work of romantized work of male prostitutes in ancient Japan which most likely has nothing to do with the real work and life of real Kagema at that time. 
> 
> glossary;  
> Kagema - Kagema (陰間) is a historical Japanese term for young male prostitutes. Kagema were often passed off as apprentice kabuki actors (who were themselves often prostitutes on the side) and catered to a mixed male and female clientele. 
> 
> Kagemachaya - gay bar / amusement house
> 
> Engawa - the balcony of traditional japanese houses
> 
> Onnagata - female part in Kabuki

                                                                   

 

Edo, 1720

The clattering of the wooden wheelbarrows lined his way as Yuya made his way through the busy, dusty street at dusk, hurrying to the Kagemachaya before nightfall.  
Merchants were about to clear out the displays in front of their shops and lit up laterns were luring costumers to enter cozy looking Izakaya.  
  
Practice at the local Kabuki theatre he worked at through the daytime had taken longer than usual and he had been told to make sure nothing happened to him because he was valuable to the Kagemachaya. As a retired Kagema due to his age, he was now in charge of recruiting and training new Kagema apprentices. Summer was on the verge of turning into autumn and the last warm rays of the sinking sun stroked his cheeks as he turned into the tiny path that led to the Kagemachaya.  
  
A decent wooden sign with an embellished inscription said "Sakura teahouse".

Yuya took off his wooden sandals and shuffled along the engawa on his socks when a voice called out to him.

It was a very characteristic voice, with a special tone only one of the boys had around here.

"Yuya-sama, Yuya-sama," the younger approached him excitedly, pulling on the sleeve of his robe, "I heard we're gonna get a new one transferred here, is that true? Did you see him yet? What's he like?"  
  
"Yuuuuri-kun" Yuya dragged out with a serious face even though he felt like smiling. The boy was just too cute and you couldn't be seriously mad at him even if he forgot some manners sometimes. "I told you to speak more formally, even to me, it's good practice for you, and you will make less mistakes with the costumers."  
  
Yuri pouted. Being the youngest of the house he still made mistakes sometimes and was bouncy and bubbly, but he knew he could pull it off with his senpai because he knew they had a weak spot for him. Especially this one.

"I apologize." Yuri spoke appropriately, "it came to my ears that a new person is going to be assigned with us. I humbly ask if this is the truth, Yuya-sama?" He smiled his brightest smile at Yuya before putting on a serious facial expression and quickly bowing his head. Yuya smiled down at him and petted his head. He began to speak as the kept walking along the engawa to the rooms.

"Yes, it's true. I will bring him here tomorrow. He comes from Machida. His name is Nakajima Yuto. Want to know more, nosy?"  
Yuri shook his head as they pulled open the door where the rest was already sitting at the large table.  
  
"I will announce it officially now," Yuya said to Yuri as they knelt down at their respective seats, "I ask you to be nice to him like everyone."

"You're late!" Ryosuke, their number one Kagema with the most beautiful face and attire and the best spot at the table scolded them.  
Yuri and Yuya bowed their heads. "We are terribly sorry," they excused themselves formally and Yuri wiggled his toes while shuffling in position next to his roommate, Daiki, who smiled at him. Yuri always wiggled his toes when he was nervous or being scolded.  
Yuya explained to the group why he was late and they began to eat.  
  
Later, when they retired to their rooms, Yuri and Daiki sat on their futons around the latern, watching the light, waiting for costumers.  
From time to time, they saw a pair of feet scurring over the engawa, meaning that person had been requested.  
Daiki pulled his knees up and sighed as he watched the light lost in thought.  
  
"Nee, what do you think the new one is like?" Yuri nudged him. Daiki had always been an alley and close friend to him in the Kagemachaya, if you could call anyone a friend in those times. When Yuri had come to the Kagemachaya so very young, during the first times he had been requested, he had sometimes come back to their room crying after having a mean and rough costumer but Daiki had always held him without asking any questions, patting his back until he had fallen asleep in his lap, his tears drying and his little sobs turning into hiccups. Daiki felt responsible for him as his elder and roommate, even though Yuya was officially responsible but he couldn't be everywhere.  
  
Yuri was thankful to Daiki but also to Yuya who had once punched a drunk costumer in the face who had violently tried to rape Yuri and his screams of agony could have been heard in the whole Kagemachaya. Ever since that day, Yuri genuinely and purely loved Yuya deeply and followed him everywhere like a little puppy.  
  
"I don't know," Daiki whispered, shrugging. He understood Yuri's excitement. Pretty much nothing new happened mostly so having a new one around was something exciting. Wondering what personality he would have, what his looks would be like, his manners, which status and rank he would gain. Ryosuke, for example, had always been number one ever since he had joined, and he was so used to it, and everyone else was aswell that nobody questioned it anymore, not expecting anything else. But when a new one came from time to time, they all sat in their corners and watched if somebody would be able to kick Ryosuke from his throne.  
  
"I might retire soon," Daiki suddenly said. He had wanted to keep this away from Yuri as long as possible, but he was getting older, and wasn't requested so much anymore.  
  
Yuri widened his eyes and Daiki hated to see the heartbreak in them.  
  
"No.. NO!" Yuri pulled on Daiki's sleeve and buried his head in Daiki's chest. "I don't want you to go! I don't want you to leave me! You can't go.. No..please"  
  
Daiki shoved him away gently and his heart ached. "Yuri, I'm 26 now. You knew I am around Yuya's age. They just had let me stayed longer because I have a cute young looking face. I should have retired long ago...."  
  
"But, what about Ryosuke????" Yuri blurted out, unable to hold back his emotions. "He's 24 now!"

Daiki smiled bitterly, looking down, the light and shadows of the latern reflecting on his face and flickering. "He is number one, I think they will keep him a little longer. As long as he makes good money."

Yuri turned his face away. "I hate it."  
  
Daiki patted his head gently, softly stroking the hair, combing it with his fingers. "I'm afraid we can't do anything about it."  
  
"Yuri-kun. You have been requested." Yuya stood in the doorframe.  
Yuri looked up and Yuya gulped, seeing the sad expression on his face. Yuri got up slowly.  
Yuya patted his shoulder. "Please don't make such a sad face or the costumer will want his money back. Please, our hopes are on you. Okay?"  
  
Yuri nodded and shuffled away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yuya turned his head to Daiki who looked up.  
  
"I told him I would retire eventually."  
  
Yuya nodded knowingly. "I knew this day would come and so did he. But it is still tough when it actually happens. I hope the new one can cheer him up. I heard he is an adorable squishball." And with that, he shuffled away to organize the next calls, leaving Daiki behind.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning was a bright and clear late summer day. A few leaves had already began to change their colors. Yuya was up first like usual, getting ready for practice in the theatre. He turned his head when he saw a tall, slender young male walking down the path to the teahouse, a plain plaid back over his shoulder and a straw hat on his head.  
Yuya walked up to him. It was noon, not time for clients. But the young male didn't look like one. He stood before Yuya and Yuya blinked against the sunlight. The man bowed his head.  
  
"I greet you," he said, "my name is Nakajima. I will be in your care. Please treat me well."  
  
Yuya bowed aswell. "Oh, so that is you. Good day. I'm Takaki Yuya but you can call me Yuya here. I'm responsible for trainees and recruitment. We have been expecting you. Welcome. Please come in, I'll show you around."  
  
They walked past the well of the courtyard and Yuto took off his hat. Yuya nodded to himself when he saw Yuto's face. This could get interesting.  
Tall and good-looking, a possible rival to Ryosuke. Yuya showed Yuto inside, opening a paper door.  
  
"This will be your room," he said. "You will share a room with Yamada-kun. He is our number one. I am sure you can learn a lot from him."  
Yuto nodded, putting his bag on the ground, looking around.  
  
"Rest for today," Yuya said, "it must have been tiring. I will introduce you to the others at dinner time." He pointed to another door. "This is the dining room, over there are the client rooms. I will explain more later. Make yourself feel at ease." He bowed and walked backwards, shoving the door close.  
  
On the engawa, he met Daiki, also on his way to the theatre. "Want to go together?" Daiki asked.  
  
"Sure. By the way, the new one just arrived."  
  
"Oh," Daiki said, "what's your first impression?"  
  
"It's gonna be interesting," Yuya smirked as he petted Daiki on the shoulder as they turned into the path.  
  


 

This evening when it was dinner time, Yuri's toes wiggled more than usual. Knowing the new guy would be introduced tonight, he was barely able to sit still when he received a scolding look from Ryosuke. Pressing his lips together, he drank his miso soup as they all ate, however always an eye on the door.  
  
When it shoved to the side, all heads turned around and Yuri put down his bowl.

A young, slender, rather tall and really handsome male with a friendly face stood in the doorframe, a bit awkward, looking around as to where his spot was.  
Yuya waved him over.  
  
"Everyone, this is Yuto-kun. He's new. So be nice to him, okay. Yuto-kun, come sit over there next to Ryosuke-kun."  
  
Yuto bowed and closed the door behind him. "Nice to meet you all," he smiled and shuffled over to the place on the futon where Ryosuke was glaring at him with analyzing eyes. Ryosuke was not stupid. His clients valued him not only for his stunning beauty but also for his intelligence, being able to move around this world so elegantly, sophisticated and well-mannered. However, Ryosuke had a weak spot to him and that was hating to lose.  
  
He didn't say a word as Yuto sat down next to him, clapping his hands to thank for the meal before he began to eat.

But his eyes were on Yuto from that moment on, and they wouldn't leave him.


	2. -2-

After dinner, Ryosuke was the first to leave the table. His schedule was packed as always.

Yuto spoke his first word to the guy next to him. "Is he always like that?"  
The guy looked up. "Ah, yeah," he said, "don't mind him. I'm Keito, by the way"  
"Nice to meet you, Keito-san," Yuto said.

Meanwhile, Yuya had followed Ryosuke outside.

"Ryosuke-kun"

"What?"

Yuya raised an eyebrow. "I know you are number one but please try to pay attention to your attitude a bit."

Ryosuke bowed. "I apologize. What is it that you might want?"

Yuya stepped closer. The glare in Ryosuke's eyes hadn't dissappeared yet.

"Now is a critical time for you," Yuya began, "but I want you to welcome Yuto as best as possible and teach him your skills."

Ryosuke looked away. A soft, cool breeze tickled his bare shoulder where his pompous red robe with golden ornaments showed his  
milky, perfect skin, reminding him that it would be autumn soon.

"I understand," he said emotionlessly and shuffled away.

***

The next weeks held no significant events.

They held drinking parties with potential costumers in the late evenings in the premises of the theatre from time to time after shows, with hungry stares at their bodies as they smiled and poured drinks,  
sitting next to them, smiling and flirting and chatting, hoping someone rich enough would request them. Only with a sponsor they  
could climb up the ladder.

Yuto had adjusted well to the group and had already gathered quite a large group of clients who rivaled for his attention. Yuya and Yabu, the owner, were both observing the way things were going, how sales went up.

"He's doing a good job," Yabu had said as he sat together with Yuya for tea. "I think he has the potential to surpass Ryosuke."

"We'll see about that," Yuya had replied, sipping on his cup.

Yuya still clearly remembered the day he had met Yabu. Or, the night, to be more precise.  
The night where Yabu had taken him in and then gradually made him the most popular Kagema for onnagata at that time.

He had been aimlessly walking around the town, jobless because had he left his previous teahouse because of trouble with non-paying and violent costumers.

Strolling the busy streets, Yuya had finally ended up in some noisy izakaya.

People chattering and drinking, sitting on the floor at the wooden tables, laughing.

Yuya remembered getting drunk a little too much, brushing off a few persistent guys and finally waggling outside in the cool nightair, intending to cross the wide main wooden town bridge and coming to a halt on the middle of it, leaning over the balustrade, giggling at the fish that popped up here and there and the turtles on the little rocks.

A couple had passed by, frowning at such behaviour and quickly making their way inside the premises.

Yuya had put his hands on the balustrade, leaning over more to get a better glimpse at the fish, about to loose his balance when suddenly, two strong arms had wrapped around him and pulled him back.

He had swayed around, blinking for a moment, attempting to flee, because you never knew what somebody might want from you, bad things could happen, he could be robbed or killed.

"That was dangerous" A young man about his age had stood in front of him, tall, good-looking, with the impression of a wanderer.  
Yuya had checked if he carried a sword but he didn't, so he had relaxed for a moment.

"Th-thanks," he had slurred, making a waving gesture with his hand, sinking down against the balustrade and attempting to stand up again.

"You better rest somewhere," the cool, calming voice had somehow had an effect on him. It didn't leave room for questions.

"I'm pretty much without a residence, but thanks," Yuya had bowed, expecting the strange handsome guy to walk away. Would have been a pity though.

But he had still stood there, in front of him with about a meter distance or so, in the middle of the bridge, in the middle of the night.

His garments had been simple at first glance, grey and brown like most people's, but he had had a beauty to him that Yuya had doubted that he was a simple wanderer or farmer. No worn-out clothes, no dirty face or roughness to his features. Just refinement, almost sophisticated."

Who are you?" Yuya had asked, patting off the dust of his sleeves.

"I guess I am one of your kind," the other had said and stepped closer, and Yabu had smelled a sweet fragrance he knew very well and which he hadn't smelled in a long time. "I have a residence around here, if you don't mind."

Yuya had opted the possibilities. Going with a stranger or sleeping outside, didn't quite make a difference as to where he would be saying his last prayer.  
In his drunken state, he had decided to give it a shot.

"Alright," he had smiled, "then I'll be in your care, I guess"  
The strange man had just nodded and floated away elegantly.

Yuya didn't remember much more from that night, just that the man had introduced himself as Yabu Kota when they had arrived  
at some small but nice and tidy, fancy house that said "Sakura teahouse" at the entrance.  
He just remembered that Yabu had assigned him a room and brought him something for the headache he would have in the morning, and a few towels.

He remembered having a long talk with Yabu in the morning of the next day then, about himself and Yabu and his future and that he had decided to stay at the teahouse.

Yabu hadn't made a move on him that night, which Yuya had contrariwise almost expected.

But when his mind had been clear again, after a couple of days, Yabu had entered his room and closed the paper door, approaching him with a smile and sliding his boney hand into his neck and hair and kissing him so slowly and sweetly that Yuya had thought he would drift away. He hadn't pushed him away, just let it happen, until both of them had hastily begun to pull each other out of their robes, where Yabu hadn't bothered halfway through and had taken him from behind against the wall with half of his robe still on, lewdly hanging over his bare shoulder and Yabu had taken advantage and kissed him, biting him softly on the shoulder but without leaving marks because pureness sold better.

Yuya remembered to have moaned so shamelessly because Yabu had been so good, and so considerate, warm lips attached against his neck, controlled and heated hard thrusts bringing him to exctasy as Yabu had touched him and brought him to heaven with himself in unison.

Yuya also remembered those endless nights where the teahouse was closed and Yabu and he had the whole night to themselves,  
and Yabu would lay him on the futon in his attire he wouldn't have to wear on a free day but Yabu had told him that he liked it on him and that he looked pretty in it and Yabu would look at Yuya in a way that noboby else did and Yuya would stare at him in awe and Yabu would smile at him.

Those were nights where Yabu made endless slow and gentle love to Yuya, taking his time, kissing him all over his body and by the time he knelt in front of him, Yuya's legs over his lap and Yabu preparing him, ever so slowly and teasing, rubbing, testing, patiently, pushing his finger in and out slowly, crocking it, stimulating him to the sweet taste of release and then drawing back, Yuya had almost sobbed.

They dragged it out, that play, Yabu always in control, disciplined, in charge. Until at some point he took pity in his lover and withdrew his fingers, Yuya's cock aching and throbbing needily, to make him his, taking him, pushing inside him and thrusting with skilfully movements until Yuya arched his back, being fucked on the tatami so good and hard like only Yabu could. Only Yabu knew what he truly liked, and he gave it to him, just like Yuya was giving him what he could. Yabu always whispered dirty things into his ear, how good he felt and that he was his, and how lecherous he looked and how tempting and seductive.

Yuya would always moan at that because he loved how Yabu talked to him like that, in a way no costumer did. Sure, they'd compliment him too, on his body and face and voice, but it was different with Yabu. Yabu did it for him, not just for himself.

And so Yuya looked forward to each of those nights, and even if they didn't have the night off, they would make time here and there, sneaking into corners during the day backstage, making out heavily, fingers greedily searching for every inch of skin showing and touching there, trying not to ruin their sumptuous stage attire.

Yuya blushed a bit when remembering those moments. 


	3. -3-

It was during mid-fall, another regular night when Yuto was on his way back from the theatre where he now played one of the main roles next to Ryosuke, when he passed by the shrine, recognizing Daiki's form. He made his way to where Daiki was, respectfully waiting until Daiki had finished his prayer.   
  
"You worked hard," he greeted the other who replied the greeting, bowing shyly.   
  
Daiki was a lively young man in his twenties, that's what Yuto knew, always friendly, maybe a bit goofy sometimes, cheering the others up. He had large, brown innocent looking eyes, and something inside Yuto made him feel like he wanted to protect Daiki. Those eyes that had seen way more than they showed.   
  
"Yuto-san"   
  
"Ah, hello" Yuto scratched his head. "You can call me Yuto."   
  
Daiki smiled. "Did you come to make a prayer, too?"  
  
"Ah, I might aswell while I'm here. I saw you here and thought I'd say hello."   
  
"Thanks. You are nice."   
  
After ringing the shrine bells and making his wish, Yuto and Daiki made their way back to the Kagemachaya.   
  
"How long have you been here?" Yuto asked. A few black crows picked up some things from the stony ground. Daiki hid his hands in his sleeves as they walked. Ducks rebelled loudly underneath them as they walked over a bridge, and Daiki still hadn't replied.   
  
"I've been here for 16 years now," he said finally, his gaze to the horizon. Yuto's eyes widened. Then he nodded. "I see. You can tell me your story if you want. You look like you could need a talk." Daiki sat down on a bench at an empty street near the shrine, trying to force a smile. It had been a while since he had been asked   
these things, the last person he could remember was Keito when he had been new, and it had taken all of Daiki's willpower not to burst out crying in front of the young boy who had looked at him with such genuine eyes.   
  
But with Yuto it was different. He was younger than him, yet, his height and overall appearance led you to the impression of a more mature person, someone who was capable of listening.   
  
Daiki sighed, but then he felt Yuto's hand on his shoulder and he looked at him and saw those warm eyes, and his heart ached.   
  
He shuffled his zori in the sand, looking down on them as he slowly began to speak.   
  
"I'm the youngest of three brothers. We come from a small village, like everyone around us we were poor farmers, and when I was eight years old, my father died from an illness." He gulped. "My mother tried her best to work hard to have us all survive but it was tough. Then one day, she heard about the Sakura teahouse from a friend. I was being sold there at the age of ten after she tried all other options. I just.. I miss my family sometimes."   
  
His voice got quieter as he spoke, and Yuto didn't hesitate and just wrapped his arms around they other, held him, held him tight and Yuto's body was warm and he felt good and Daiki snuggled closer as his tears rolled down his cheeks freely he didn't even know he had held back for so long. 

Patting his hair gently, Yuto held him for a long time. With Yuri, it was not like Daiki could rely on him like this. He was an adorable angel he didn't want to trouble with his own worries and problems.   
  
When they came back to the Kagemachaya, Yuto turned Daiki towards him by the shoulders. "You can talk to me anyday, okay?" and Daiki nodded thankfully.   
  
Ryosuke watched their conversation from afar as he gracefully floated down the stairs of the engawa, putting on his golden zori. His costume was the richest one, marking his status as the most pricey Kagema of the house. His hair was pinned up elegantly with golden pins, attached red paper flowers dangling from them.   
He didn't greet them as he paced along the stony entrance.   
  
"What's with this guy," Yuto turned around, whispering to Daiki as they took off their shoes.

"He's afraid you could kick him off the throne. Become number one." Daiki explained and Yuto nodded. "So that's why."   
  
This night, Yuto dared to speak up to Ryosuke about the things that bothered him for a long time. Why Ryosuke avoided him so much.   
  
When Ryosuke came back from his last client, quietly shoving the paper door close not to wake Yuto up, at least he had perfect manners, Yuto turned around. He hadn't been asleep at all. It was raining hard outside and Yuto was snuggling up in his blanket near the lantern when he watched Ryosuke taking off his luxurious garments. With just the white undergarments, he looked like them all. A boy whose soul had been frozen.   
  
"Ryosuke," Yuto began softly and Ryosuke turned around.   
  
"You should sleep, rest is good for your body," Ryosuke said.   
  
"But what about you, you just came back yourself"   
  
"I'm not going to be number one for much longer now that you are here. Don't think I don't know what they all say. I'm not stupid."   
  
"Sure, you aren't." Yuto sat up on his elbow.   
  
Ryosuke squinted his eyes. It was rare for anyone to speak up against him, except for Yuya, his supervisor, and Yabu, the owner. 

This boy was something different. Ryosuke shrugged it off by believing it was because he was new, but he was not that new anymore. He had his fixed clientele by now, being requested by man and women alike.

"Then stop talking and sleep," Ryosuke snarled while sliding under his own futon.   
  
"I .. can I have a minute? I want to say something"   
  
"What?" Despite himself, Ryosuke began to find Yuto's stubbornness cute. Besides, his right arm he was supporting himself with looked manly and muscular. Ryosuke had always hated that he wasn't as tall as Yuya or Yabu, being called little one in the past, he had worked hard to be recognized for his talent to entertain, so that this aspect would move to the background.   
  
"Yuya said you should be nice to me"   
  
"You sound like a child. This ain't your fairytale playground. Get a grip."   
  
"What is your problem?" Yuto all but whispered, not sounding angry.   
  
"You, perhaps?"   
  
Yuto fell silent.   
  
***   
  
The day when Yuto got a main role and he didn't, Ryosuke almost flipped. He was too professional to show it in front of the others, but backstage, Keito witnessed him smashing some boxes and kicking things around. 

That night, when Ryosuke came to their room, he sat for a while on his futon instead of going to sleep immediately like he usually did. 

Yuto would be late, partying with the others at the Izakaya for his success. Ryosuke didn't notice Yuto coming back earlier, not being much of a party kid in general, and when Keito had told him what had happened, he had begun to worry about his comrade, heading to the Kamegachaya himself.   
  
It was pitch dark, beginning of November, and Yuto was about to open the paper door when he saw Ryosuke had forgot to close it in his raging state. About to look for the right words to calm him, he witnessed Ryosuke pulling out a little sack from his garments, pouring a tiny powder on the back of his hand. Just when Ryosuke raised his hand to his nose, Yuto stepped inside.   
  



	4. -4-

Ryosuke's head flew around.  
  
"How long have you been taking drugs?" Yuto's face was stern.

"None of your business," Ryosuke barked at him, continuing his movements when Yuto rushed over to grip his wrist.  
  
"Let go!" Ryosuke snapped, "what do you understand?!"  
  
"Nothing, I guess, but you wouldn't talk to me!" Yuto snarled back and Ryosuke struggled, the powder falling on the ground.  
  
"Fuck you!" Ryosuke almost cried. "That was my stock worth a month! Ah, you ruin everything!"  
  
He knelt on the floor on all fours and tears of frustration fell on the futon. Yuto frooze before approaching the shaky figure, swinging his arms around him.  
  
Ryosuke fought back and eventually they both landed on the futon, Yuto not letting go until Ryosuke's form went calm in his soothing embrace and his growls turned into soft sobs.

They lay there, kept laying there until dawn broke.  
  
***  
  
From that night on, Ryosuke's behaviour towards Yuto changed. Sometimes he would even crack a smile.  
The others noticed it gradually, also how Ryosuke became less tense.  
  
"Why don't they act a main role together," Yabu had said to Yuya and Yuya had praised his brilliance.  
  
***  
  
It became spring and everything blossomed, the sakura tree at the teahouse showing its most beautiful appearance, explaining why the teahouse had been named after it.  
  
Everyone was wearing their lighter gowns again and rehearsals for a new play began, a play where Ryosuke and Yuto would act together. It also meant that they would have lesser clients, their main job now being a Kabuki actor rather than pretty boys in the shades selling their bodies.  
  
Ryosuke was relieved. He sometimes had impatient or rude clients who wanted to skip preparation or just prepared him lousily, and he gritted his teeth about the pain towards the others, taking clients again the next day.   
  
As they were also allowed to refuse clients, Ryosuke had gradually begun to use his rights and it didn't shrink his popularity, only made him more pricey.  
You want the most what you can't have.  
  
Soon, Ryosuke and Yuto began to practice together, mostly in the theatre but sometimes also in the teahouse, when it was closed, and everyone would gather on the engawa and watch, laughing and chatting loudly, screaming comments, fanning themselves.  
  
It was warm already and it was bright outside for a longer time during the day now. Those were the moments they cherished together even though there were few of them.

Everyone could see how Ryosuke opened up around Yuto and that Yuto had managed it and how well they acted together.

"Nee," Keito nudged Daiki, chuckling, sitting next to him on the engawa, their feet swinging freely in the air, "don't you think they have a good vibe together?"  
Daiki smirked. "Indeed, indeed."

"Hey, what are you two talking about," Yuri barged in curiously from the side and both started to laugh.

"Nothing," Keito grinned and they applauded as Ryosuke and Yuto bowed at that moment.  
  
"They say we have a good vibe," Ryosuke mentioned as they changed their garments. He didn't quite want to admit it, but Yuto looked stunning in his gown. Playing the female part, Ryosuke's was different, but Yuto also liked it. It accentuated the femine face Ryosuke had by nature.  
  
"You're beautiful," Yuto suddenly said, standing behind Ryosuke, placing his hands on his naked shoulders.  
Ryosuke smiled, looking down. "So it's true what they say? We do have a good vibe."  
  
Yuto smiled aswell, leaning forward to place a butterfly kiss on Ryosuke's shoulder. Ryosuke shuddered. "Don't stop," he whispered. He had sex all the time but this was so different. It wasn't work. Yuto was gentle, unlike his costumers. Yuto cared about him.  
  
Slow, gentle fingers stroked down his arms as Yuto kissed down his neck before pulling him close, holding him against his chest. Ryosuke gasped softly. His body drank up the gentle affectionate touches hungrily as if he had been starving for them.

It wasn't much different for Yuto. He had been craving to touch Ryosuke for so long now. To run his fingertips over that soft skin, feel his warmth and have him shiver against his taller form. Ryosuke turned around and his perfect cherry lips found Yuto's as he swung his hands around Yuto's neck, kissing him like his life depended on it.  
  
Yuto took it all, all and more. He held Ryosuke by the waist, and they slowly slank down on the futon. Ryosuke looked at Yuto with earnest eyes. "can we.. can we do something else?" He asked, and Yuto nodded. Whatever it would be, he wanted to grant Ryosuke's wish.

Ryosuke pulled himself up in Yuto's lap, kissing him slowly and languidly. They had enough rough sex at work, they needed something slow and gentle now.  
  
Yuto's hands stroked up and down Ryosuke's back slowly, as if he was discovering each inch of his body and he thought Ryosuke was the most beautiful creature on top of him, a perfect combination of man and woman in this onnagata attire he was wearing for the play, his long, dark hair falling openly on his shoulders as he opened the already messy knot held by a red ribbon.  
  
"I want your lips.. your tongue" Ryosuke breathed into Yuto's ear, and Yuto gasped.

"I'll give you everything," he replied and kissed Ryosuke deeply, pulling him down with him until Ryosuke was lying underneath him.

Yuto took his time in kissing every inch of Ryosuke's shivering body, shoving the gown down his shoulders slowly, revealing smooth skin.  
  
"Yuto, please.." Ryosuke gasped, and Yuto smiled.

Kissing his way downward, he untied the rest of the garments until he reached hot, needy flesh, crying for attention.  
His sweet lips kissed the tip and Ryosuke arched his back beautifully, gasping.  
  
His hands tried to grip something on the futon as Yuto took him into his mouth fully, suckling softly.  
Ryosuke decided that Yuto had a talent with his tongue that he should use more often.  
He got up on his elbows and watched for a while with hooded eyes as Yuto sucked him, bobbing his head up and down, his own garments hanging around his chest, exposing his attractive torso.

Ryosuke bit his lips. He wanted to warn Yuto but it was too late. Yuto was determined to pleasure him till the end and swallowed everything.  
  
Ryosuke blushed. It was the first time for Yuto to ever see a blush on Ryosuke's cheek and he smirked.

"Don't get cocky now, mister" Ryosuke pouted, which Yuto found even cuter.

Ryosuke got up and pushed Yuto down by his shoulders. "My turn," he grinned seductively, and Yuto then understood why Ryosuke was number one. The way he moved on top of him, the way he knew how to touch, the breathtaking beauty, who wouldn't want to have this every night?  
  
Yuto couldn't hold back a moan when Ryosuke licked him, taking him by surprise, licking his hole with his warm and wet tongue before moving up to his dick, stroking it with his hand, closing his pretty lips around it and applying suction.  
  
"Fuck, Ryosuke, you're so good," Yuto whispered, biting his sleeve. Ryosuke looked up at him with shiny eyes and kept going, harder, faster, deeper, until Yuto cried out, coming into Ryosuke's mouth aswell.

Ryosuke smirked. "I acknowlegde you as my rival. You, and only you."  
  
They lay on the futon together, exhausted, giggling, before Ryosuke curled up next to Yuto and Yuto lay an arm around him, holding him close.  
That's how Yuya found them, wanting to tell them dinner is ready. They blushed but Yuya just grinned and said nothing, shuffling away as gracefully as he had appeared.  
  
"I know Yabu-sama is sleeping with Yuya," Ryosuke smirked, stroking meaningless patterns on Yuto's chest, and Yuto coughed.

"Ah, eh, what?"

Ryosuke grinned. "Don't be so surprised, considering what we do"

Yuto pouted. "But"

Ryosuke silenced him with a kiss. "You are my saviour, somehow. I had thought about giving up and ending it all, often."

Yuto looked at Ryosuke and stroked his hair. "I won't leave your side. Ever."


	5. -5-

"Daiki-kun," Yuya said, "would you come with me for a moment?"

It had become summer again, and swallows made their rounds high in the clear azure sky. Daiki knew what this meant. He followed Yuya with little steps, to Yabu's room.  
  
It was rare for any of them to enter the owner's room, rich and decorated with large vases, otherwise held simple.  
A large folded paper wall with the cherry blossom pattern decorated a corner, an item that Daiki had always fancied.  
He bowed shortly at the door as he followed Yuya inside, kneeling down.  
  
Yabu was already sitting there in his dark blue yukata, holding a cigarette on a stick. "Welcome," he said with his calming voice that immediately made Daiki feel at ease.  
Now matter how troubled the times were, he always felt like Yabu was like a rock in water to them all.  
  
"Daiki-kun," Yabu began, putting down his fancy cup decorated with roses, "are you doing well?"  
"Well," Daiki began, unsure of how to reply. Things were going better, yes, but they still did what they did.  
  
"Would you like to change?" Yabu asked, leaning back in his chair and pointing his closed fan towards Daiki. "Work under Yuya as the co-assistant.  
He could need some help with more boys coming in lately. What do you think?"  
Daiki bowed to the ground. "I'd be honored," he said as he slowly lifted his head. Relief spread throughout his veines at not having to leave completely.  
  
"Yuri will be happy to hear that," Yuya smiled, "and I'm glad too."

"So am I" Daiki beamed.

"Well then, we helped everyone," Yabu said, opening his fan. "You can take your leave now. Yuya will start teaching you tomorrow."

Daiki bowed again and got up, leaving as Yuya stayed. After being enough out of sight, he made a little jump, hurrying to his and Yuri's room.  
  
***  
  
When Daiki showed up in the doorframe, Yuri was sitting in front of the mirror, arranging his hair in a beautiful updo.  
He smiled when he saw Daiki and Daiki thought it was the cutest smile in the world. A thing he wanted to protect by all means.  
  
"I have a surprise for you," he smiled as he approached the younger man, musing about how much he had grown up.  
He still remembered the day Yuri had shown up at the teahouse, a rainy November day, tiny, fragile and broken inside,  
but Daiki had been his hope of light ever from that day on.  
  
He had been trying hard to fit in and do a good job, yet he was so open about his feelings and had cried easily, unlike Daiki. It was something that Daiki envied of Yuri.  
Being capable of expressing his emotions freely. It had caused some trouble here and there but being so cute Yuri had been forgiven soon quickly always. And now he was a young man, capable of so much and with his own talents, and that smile had stayed the same. It was something that gave Daiki live, a reason to go on.  
  
Yuri turned his head around immediately. "What is it?" he asked curiously with his sweet voice.  
  
"I'll stay at Sakura's."  
  
Yuri said nothing for a moment before he fell into Daiki's lap, snuggling against his chest, throwing his arms around him.

"I'm so happy," he sobbed, his face pressed against Daiki's chest and the older petted his head, smiling.  
  
"I'm happy too," he smiled. Yuri's whispers were almost inaudible because he was mumbling into Daiki's garments.

"Come on, you are ruining your make-up," Daiki laughed as Yuri pulled back.  
  
Yuri pouted and Daiki couldn't help but slowly lean in and place a kiss on his cheeks. Yuri blushed. His cheeks turned red as the colored laterns along the path of the shrine.  
Daiki smiled. "I'll stay by your side," he whispered sweetly, and pulled the other into his arms.  
  
When Yuri had joined, he had learned a lot from Daiki, from their long talks at night before they fell asleep. How to please a costumer, how to use your tongue and fingers, how to make noises so they thought you were feeling pleasure. How to look them in the eyes, what words to chirp.  
  
Yuri had been a quick learner, but he had wanted to try it with someone he trusted. And that is how Daiki and Yuri had ended up underneath the same blanket one night, cuddling and snuggling closer to each other's frames, warming each other up until Yuri had leaned forward and pecked Daiki's cheek, initiating the kissing practice, feeling Daiki's full and warm lips on his cheek soon afterwards and then giggling.  
  
They both had looked at each other, blushing a bit until Daiki had told Yuri to stick out his tongue, and Yuri had done so, and Daiki had rubbed his against Yuri's and they had moaned sweetly, their adolescent bodies reacting to the stimulation, Yuri shifting closer until he was pressing against Daiki, sliding an arm around him and Daiki had done  
the same, making out with his comrade, showing him a few tricks here and there.  
  
Yuri's soft little moans had turned Daiki on more than he had dared to admit, and they had shyly started to rub each other's crotches, rubbing gently, stroking up and down, until Yuri had closed his eyes as he came helplessly into Daiki's hand out of the blue, unable to control his bodily functions yet like an adult. Daiki had pulled him close, protectively, swearing to himself that he would not forgive anyone who did this angel harm.  
  
***  
  
When Tanabata came, all members of the teahouse held a little party by the river with fireworks in the evening, dressing up in their festive attire. Their official reason was to advertise the teahouse, but it was so popular with the current staff that it didn't need really much advertising.  
  
In the afternoon, they decorated the tree in the garden with their wishes, Daiki holding Yuri up so that he could knot his paper to the branch and Yuri blushed a bit as Daiki touched him. He found it strange that he reacted so sensitive to such a touch when on the other had he slept with men for money on pretty much a daily basis.  
  
"What did you write?" Yuri giggled as Daiki had let him down and he poked Daiki into the side. Daiki just poked Yuri's nose as he  
turned to him and said, "it's a secret."

Yuri pouted and Yabu and Yuya, who stood next to them, laughed.  
  
"And, what did you write?" Yuya's deep voice rolled gently over Yabu's skin as he lay his head on Yabu's shoulder.

They had decided to make their relationsship open. Most of them had found out anyways, so they figured they didn't bother, at least towards the teahouse members.  
An official relationsship between members could affect sales and keep costumers from coming.  
  
"Take a wild guess," Yabu grinned and looked over to Ryosuke who was dreamily lying in Yuto's arms, not really caring about papers or trees or wishes or anything, being happy about things as they were, with Yuto's soft kisses to his hair and his arms around his waist.  
  
***  
   
Later that day, before the first costumers came, Yuri snuck out of his and Daiki's room, fetching a little wooden box to climb on it and turning around Daiki's paper after searching for it.  
  
It was written sloppily, typically Daiki, but Yuri could read it anways, and he smiled as he let it go and put the box away. His heart fluttered and he shuffled back to his room to get ready for the night.  
  
In the wind, the paper was blowing softly, together with the letters on it that said:  
  
"I wish I can stay with Yuri-kun forever. Daiki."  
  



End file.
